POLE DANCE (ChanBaek ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: Dia adalah, si penari pole dance paling seksi sepanjang masa; begitu dalam bayangan Park Chanyeol. [oneshot; chanbaek / exo]


**POLE DANCE**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **EXO** **(c) SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Lampu sorot dinyalakan. Mengarah pada panggung nan megah.

Seluruh penonton duduk tenang. Menatap antusias pertunjukan sirkus. Sisi kanan dan kiri gelap; hanya panggung yang bersinar. Berbentuk seperti singgasana raja.

Satu persatu para pemain sirkus tampil. Menari, memainkan kartu, hingga memunculkan hewan macam burung dan kelinci dari topi pesulap. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan beragam; terkagum-kagum menatap atraksi yang terlihat seperti muslihat semata.

Park Chanyeol masih duduk tenang; menatap tajam seperti menantikan sesuatu yang lain. Tangan dilipat di depan dada—menyenderkan kepala pada kursi panggung. Wajahnya masih nampak santai.

Bising suara dari berbagai sudut tak dihiraukan. Chanyeol hanya menghembus nafas—seperti ibu-ibu melahirkan. Karena yang ia tunggu belum tampil di atas panggung.

Si pemuncul hewan telah selesai menunjukkan atraksi. Membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada penonton. Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak tegang; yang ia tunggu akan segera tampil.

 _Pole dance_.

Cahaya kembali redup; hanya menyinari panggung besar. Tali hitam mulai muncul dari atas langit-langit panggung. Musik mengalun sendu—mengikuti pola tarian yang akan dimainkan secara lemah lembut. Chanyeol tak sabar (telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk kursi penonton, sepatu pentofel menghentak-hentak lantai).

Hati berdebar. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Sesosok pria kurus tampil diatas panggung. Meliukkan tubuh bagai penari balet. Melompat, kaki meliuk bagai tak punya tulang. Pakaian yang dikenakan ketat; mengakses tubuh indah dengan betis sempurna. Chanyeol tertegun menatapnya—sesuatu dari arah lain seperti membakar.

Pria diatas panggung menyentuh tali dengan lihai—lalu memutari tali sebelum ia naik perlahan. Kaki di lilitkan pada tali _pole dance_ , ia bergelantungan dengan tangan melambai. Tubuh kembali memutar lembut; membuat ia terikat pada tali tarian. Kembali merangkak semakin keatas, seperti Tarzan yang tengah bergelantungan.

Seluruh mata hanya tertuju pada si penari. Ia semakin keatas—melilitkan tubuh seakan tak punya beban. Pakaian bersekat; menampakkan bayang-bayang puting mengeras—membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh Chanyeol ikut mengeras.

Dia adalah, si penari _pole dance_ paling seksi sepanjang masa; begitu dalam bayangan Park Chanyeol.

Pria lentur itu tersenyum manis. Bagai kucing betina minta dikawini.

.

.

.

.

"Penampilan yang bagus, Baekhyun."

Semua bersorak pada Byun Baekhyun. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sebenarnya. Lelaki kurus itu memang berbakat mencari tepukan riuh para pengunjung. Tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu; wajah memerah, bibir tipis melengkung sempurna, "A-aku hanya banyak berlatih."

Cermin besar menampakkan wajah manis. Memantulkan diri dari bayangan lain. Baekhyun menatap lekat; membayangkan melihat diri ketika atraksi mulai. Ada kepuasan sendiri; tersenyum malu-malu. Sedikit mengusap kening berkeringat.

"Apa penampilanku sempurna?"

Ia bertanya pada cermin. Berharap ada yang menjawab (semacam dalam dongeng Putri Salju). Tubuhnya kurus; tapi sedap di pandang. Jenis kelaminnya laki-laki; tapi lebih cantik dari wanita manapun.

"Kau selalu sempurna."

Dua lengan merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun. Bahunya mulai terasa berat—seperti ada yang memangku dagu disana. Terpaan udara terasa lebih kencang. Tengkuk dikecupi beberapa kali, "Dan akan selalu sempurna di mataku."

"Selalu saja—" Baekhyun berbalik, menatap wajah pria tampan dengan rahang sekeras batu tengah tersenyum. "—tuan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh, merengkuh wajah manis Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang, "Memang benar. Kau memang paling sempurna."

Matanya menatap sekeliling; para pemain sirkus lain mengerti tatapan yang diberikan tuan Chanyeol. Mereka lalu keluar dari ruang rias (meninggalkan si manis Baekhyun dengan pawangnya; Park Chanyeol).

"Tapi, tetap saja kau harus banyak latihan." ucap Chanyeol lalu duduk diatas kursi empuk.

Lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu pemilik acara sirkus. Ia gagah, berwibawa, tampan, kaya, dan penyayang. Tapi, misalkan Chanyeol tak kaya pun Baekhyun masih mencintainya.

"Tentu saja—Aku memang harus banyak berlatih. Apa masih ada yang kurang dalam gerakanku?"

Memasang pose berpikir, sang pemilik acara merentangkan tangan (menyuruh Baekhyun agar duduk diatas pahanya). Pemuda manis itu menurut; mendekat lalu duduk diatas pangkuan sang _master_.

Wajahnya merah merona dengan pantulan cahaya lampu. Bibir tipis melengkung lucu (Chanyeol tertegun sendiri menatapnya). "Hanya kurang meliuk saat kau berada di paling atas. Itu saja."

Tatapan sayu itu melemahkan hati. Chanyeol merasa panas (padahal suhu sedang dingin). "Sekarang sepi. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau melancarkan tarianmu?"

.

.

.

.

Panggung terlihat sepi tak berpenghuni. Bangku penonton bagai kursi tak berbekas.

Hanya ada dua orang disana; Byun Baekhyun—si penari _pole dance_ , dengan tuannya—Park Chanyeol; tengah duduk manis di bangku paling depan dengan kedua tangan terlipat depan dada.

"Ayo, mainkan."

Musik berdentang. Baekhyun memulai atraksi. Meliuk badan menggoda; pakaian ketat membuat dua bongkahan pantat menyembul. Begitu indah dan licin. Chanyeol masih menatap lurus.

Baekhyun lihai memasang wajah memelas. Mata sayu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka; membiarkan air liur sedikit keluar. Lalu meraih tali untuk dinaiki. Perlahan, semakin meliuk tubuh—semakin menggoda pemuda itu diatas sana. Melambai tangan, kaki dililit pada tali—lalu membiarkan dirinya bergelantung dengan kaki melebar. Sengaja ia mengangkang dalam lilitan; menggoda sang pemilik acara yang masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

" _A-ahh.._ "

Ruang sepi membuat suara menggema. Desahan diatas sana sengaja ia keluarkan. Tali bergoyang sana sini mengikuti irama. Lantunan musik semakin merdu di dengar. Baekhyun membungkuk, membiarkan kaki terlepas dari tali. Lalu tangannya memegang erat—kembali melilitkan tubuh pada tali hitam bersekat keras. Bagai burung merpati nan indah, pemuda itu seakan terbang dengan tali.

Chanyeol masih diam mematung. Wajahnya semakin serius menatap liukkan menggoda. Wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan air liur—menatapnya sayu. "T-tuan..."

 _Fuck_ —begitu desis Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ia segera bangkit dari kursi. Sesuatu dalam setelan celana hitam mengembang. Dengan ganas ia melangkah naik keatas panggung. Menatap Baekhyun seakan ingin menerkam saat itu juga.

Baekhyun melihatnya—jelas. Ia senang, semakin diliukkan tubuh di dalam tali. Kaki semakin mengengkang di udara. Tangannya dengan sengaja membuka pakaian ketat—menampakkan dua puting merah muda mengeras.

" _Aahh master, fuck me._ "

 _Sial_ , suara itu semakin lirih. Chanyeol segera menarik kasar tali _pole dance_ —membuat Chanyeol terjatuh dari atas.

" _KYAAA_! TUAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AKU BISA MA—"

Ucapan terpotong. Bibir ranum dilumat duluan. Suara kecupan menggema dalam ruang panggung. Tubuh ramping Baekhyun di gendong ala _bridal style_. "Kau jatuh pun Aku tangkap, sayang."

Seringai lebar muncul dalam sekejap mata. Leher di kecup mesra—membuat tanda merah semakin banyak. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah; mengerayangi rambut Chanyeol dengan desahan menggoda.

"T-tuahn.."

"Panggil Aku _master_."

Byun Baekhyun nurut saja. Ia menyebut nama _master_ berkali-kali. Puting mengeras dipijat, dijilat, seluruh tubuh dibuat terangsang. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia segera duduk di lantai panggung, "Baekhyun, kemari."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanya menurut pada perkataan Chanyeol. Ia duduk diatas pangkuan sang _master_. Dada dibusungkan dengan sengaja, pantatnya digoyang kearah kejantanan Chanyeol. Ia kembali mendesah, " _M-master, my body is ready_."

" _My dick is ready too, honey_."

Suasana panas seperti dibakar matahari. Keduanya mengeluarkan keringat; wajah memerah dengan air liur berlebih. Bibir ranum nan manis dilumat habis—tak memberi akses untuk Baekhyun bernafas. Chanyeol begitu ganas (pahanya yang berotot meghimpit tubuh ringkih sang penari).

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau Aku tak bisa cara lembut," Chanyeol membuka pakaian atas—tubuh tegap dengan otot lebih membuat Baekhyun berdegup keras.

Terpampang wajahnya yang tampan menggoda. Rahang keras menambah kharisma Park Chanyeol, "Jadi, jangan merengek meminta cara halus."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menggoda, "Kebetulan Aku seorang masokis, _master_."

Kebetulan yang pas sekali. Chanyeol semakin bergairah.

Paha kurus dibuka lebar; memperlihatkan _hole_ merah mudah menanti untuk dimasuki. Terlihat segar, sempit, dan membuat nikmat. Hah, Chanyeol sangat menyukai itu.

"Kalau di ibaratkan, melakukan seks itu bagaikan memasukkan sedotan dalam buah kelapa." ujar Chanyeol.

"Bahkan kejantananmu melebihi sedotan, _master_." sahut Baekhyun.

"Memang," Chanyeol bersiap-siap dengan _sedotan_ nya. "Tapi kau akan menikmati ini lebih dari meminum air kelapa."

Di gesek secara kasar, membuat desahan tak dapat dilewatkan. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar—mengeluarkan air liur lebih dengan wajah amat merah. Ia nikmat, sungguh nikmat.

Chanyeol bisa dikatakan sangat ahli dalam membuat pria maupun wanita mendesah kenikmatan. Sudah banyak yang ia takluki sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sekarang ia setia pada si penari _pole dance_.

Byun Baekhyun; si pemijit _sedotan_ paling ahli menurut Chanyeol.

 _Sedotan_ raksasa itu menegang keras, lalu dimasuki dengan satu hentakan oleh Chanyeol—membuat Baekhyun mendesah terus menerus.

 _Ah, ah, ah_. Begitu desahnya; terdengar amat merdu (mengalahkan musik orkestra manapun).

Hentakan begitu keras; menggema diatas panggung. Baekhyun menggenggam tali _pole dance_ erat. Pemuda itu mengerang nikmat, ia mengaku masokis—maka Chanyeol bersikap bak seorang _master_.

Hentakan semakin keras. Kejantanan terlepas dari lubang.

" _M-master_.. ada ap—"

"Menarilah. Naik keatas sana. Meliuklah dengan seksi, hanya untukku."

Sang _master_ memberi perintah, maka Baekhyun menurut. Pemuda manis mulai meliuk kembali, menaiki tali dan mulai menari. Tubuhnya polos tak terkemas kain. Terpampang kulit putih mulus dengan sedikit bercak merah. Ia terbang bagai burung elang; penguasa langit, penguasa udara, penguasa keadaan.

Chanyeol menatap dari bawah; tangan kanan sibuk mengocok _sedotan_. Terus dikocok hingga terangsang. Sembari menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang melayang-layang dengan tali.

"Terus, sayang. Terus."

Baekhyun merangkak kebawah. Masih bergelantung—namun tangannya ikut mengocok _sedotan_ sang _master_. Lalu dimasukkan sampai tenggorokan.

" _Shit_." umpat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraba burung perkutut Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri (pemuda itu berkata demikian; miliknya bagai burung elang yang ganas dan gagah. Dan milik Baekhyun; bagai burung perkutut minta di elus dan di sayang). Diusap kencang bagai mengocok minuman soda. Membuat sang penari kembali menyebut nama _master_ berulang-ulang.

Tali bergoyang. Baekhyun sudah tak tahan. Ia kembali turun pada gendongan Chanyeol. Dua bibir kembali bertemu; sensasi nikmat dan panas. _Sedotan_ kembali dimasukkan—membuat Baekhyun mengerang hebat.

Punggung beradu argumen. Menciptakan tepukan-tepukan kencang pada dua bongkah pantat bertemu. Saling mendekap, meraba, dan mengecup.

Dan akhirnya cairan tumpah seutuhnya dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Sangat hangat. Pemuda itu tarik nafas—lalu kembali dihembuskan. "H-hebat..."

Kecupan sayang mampir di kening Baekhyun. Berkeringat—tapi Chanyeol suka. Sedikit dijilati kening itu, "Baekhyun, malam ini jadilah milikku."

"Tanpa diminta pun Aku sudah jadi milikmu." Baekhyun tersenyum. Mengusap lembut bibir Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya, latihan _pole dance_ ini terus berlanjut hingga keduanya berkeringat hebat dan membuat gaduh ruangan.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
